


White & Black

by SophiaGrass



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaGrass/pseuds/SophiaGrass
Summary: —KT—獸人設定—賀10/4 EndlessSHOCK -Eternal-生配信順利!!
Kudos: 9





	White & Black

01

那是一個大雪紛飛的日子，堂本剛正出門要趕著一大早去採點草藥，就看到自己的草園裡躺著幾乎與雪融位一體的白色生物。

清晨的第一縷微光灑在牠的身上，很像是特別highlight這一生命體，提示著這小生命正在消逝，紅色的鮮血顯得如此的刺眼。

他蹲下來將那隻動物抱起來，垂落的銀白色尾巴昭顯著這是一隻命在旦夕小白狼，堂本剛一愣，彷彿勾起了些往事，苦笑著晃了晃頭，轉身往家中走。

經過幾日的細心照料，小白狼才終於脫離險境，平穩的睡在堂本剛的床上。

“傷好了就該走啦...”帶著憐惜與冷淡，堂本剛再度摸了摸那白色的尾巴，在白狼額頭上印下一個祝福的吻。

02

“嗚～～”

一聲又一聲嗚咽似的稚嫩狼嚎在門口響起，不時還有小爪子輕輕抓門的聲音。

這些聲音通通像是爪子直接抓在堂本剛心口上的疼。

堅持住啊！堂本剛！你不能重蹈覆徹啊！

門外的聲音又過了一小時後停止了，堂本剛沒有勇氣開門確認白狼究竟是走了還是被凍死了，把自己塞進被子裡當個縮頭烏龜。

夢中並沒有讓他成功逃避現實，虛幻的世界裡全是白色上可怖的紅，無神的雙眼直直的看向他，就像是控訴著他的狠心。

堂本剛渾身是冷汗的驚醒，外套都來不及披上就快步走去開門，只看到一團用不知道花了多大心力撿回來的枯枝把自己層層裹住的毛球正呼呼大睡。

“嗷嗚...”興許是被開門聲弄醒，小白狼抬頭對著堂本剛示好的叫了聲，然後把自己更加團在一坨保暖。

這讓堂本剛整個心都融化了。

03

堂本剛正式開始與狼的同居生活，這孩子也挺乖巧，又愛乾淨、不太挑食，說真的很好養。

每次洗完澡之後一人一狼就喜歡熱呼呼的窩在一起，堂本剛安靜的看書，而白狼則是安靜的看看書再看看他。

偶爾堂本剛會上街購買一些生活必需品與白狼不懂的時尚玩意兒，這時候白狼就會把自己圈在堂本剛的肩膀上充當狼皮大衣，總讓路上那些平凡的人類驚呼可愛，也不知道可愛的究竟是堂本剛還是白狼，白狼這時候就會鬧脾氣的哼一聲然後輕咬剛的肩膀。

“光一～別鬧～”輕拍兩下搗蛋的狼嘴，堂本剛心情很好的微笑。

光一也乖乖的住嘴，還舔了兩下剛剛咬的位置示好，這親暱的行為讓堂本剛都有點不確定養的是狼還是貓貓狗狗了。

堂本剛好笑的親了親白狼的頭頂，成功安撫他出吃醋的情緒，而把臉埋在堂本剛頸窩的狼則是悄悄的露出一個得逞的微笑。

04

一人一狼的日子過的很安穩，直到有一天早上堂本剛被一個人類的聲音叫醒。

“吱喲！吱喲！起床！”少年變聲期的聲音略帶沙啞，隨即一個重物爬上床壓在堂本剛睡得迷迷糊糊的身上。

“起床！你看我！”一雙手掀開他蒙住臉的被子，把陽光閃進他閉著的眼睛之中。

剛睡醒迷糊的腦子完全不帶轉的，睜眼一看就看到一位可以被稱之為美少年的孩子趴在自己上方盯著看，頭上的白色耳朵與身後興奮搖晃的大尾巴輕而易舉的暴露了他究竟是誰。

“你怎麼突然？嗯？學會了！”震驚的坐起身子，不可思議的東摸摸西摸摸少年的身體，結果被雙頰漲紅的孩子拍開手。

“我看了吱喲放在書櫃上的書，裡面就有在教這個啊！”得意洋洋的指指擺在桌上的書。“所以果然吱喲也是同族的吧！老早就聞出來味道了！吱喲可以給我看看原本的樣子嗎？”

堂本剛臉色一僵，原本笑的弧度卡在嘴角，視線下垂，慢慢的把自己抽離光一的身下，站起來淡淡的說了一句要去弄早餐。

光一看見堂本剛這個樣子整個人都急了，連忙抓住他的衣角，聲音急了都顫抖：“吱喲對不起...我下次不問了...不要生氣...”

“我沒生氣...就是想起一些回憶...”淡淡的嘆了口氣，回頭揉了揉耳朵都垂在頭上的細軟髮絲。

光一撲上去抱住，頭埋在堂本剛軟呼呼的肚子上，見到孩子撒嬌，堂本剛心中一軟，彎腰在他頭頂上親了親。

“乖孩子...不怕，我不會因此就離開你的。”

05

所以為什麼還要成天黏著自己，彷彿就是怕人跑了一樣？

堂本剛滿嘴薄荷味泡沫的透過鏡子看向身後環抱著自己但明顯眼睛都還睏的張不開的人，下巴跟嘴角還長出了一點鬍渣。

才過了一年多，光一的身體快速長大，一下就看起來是30多歲成年人的外貌，甚至還比堂本剛高了兩公分。

“狼是兩歲就成年啦！”半年前堂本剛疑惑的問起的時候得到的是這樣的回答，雖然他覺得哪哪都不對但又莫名合理。

“所以已經成年了，能合法找伴侶了哦。”光一把高挺的鼻子貼在堂本剛的後頸上邊磨蹭邊聞他誘人的味道，嗓音的震動打進堂本剛的耳膜內，與自己相合的頻率忍不住起了共鳴似的使他的身體打顫。

“快去刷牙洗臉啦！”被雙臂環住的皮膚熱的發燙，堂本剛害羞的推了推帶有鬍渣的下巴，卻又被耍流氓的人反親了一口手掌。

“你這是從哪裡學的！！”

“看著吱喲就自然而然精通的。”

“少貧嘴！”

“好，都聽吱喲的。”見人被自己逗得都滿臉通紅，光一滿意的鬆開自己的臂膀，乖巧的刷牙洗臉刮鬍子打理自己。忽然感受到冷意的背部讓堂本剛心中一陣失落，但他說不太上來光一對於他究竟是一個什麼樣的定位。

從小開始也特別聽話懂事、個性成熟，臉蛋更是自己最喜歡的樸素臉，嘛...雖說是樸素，但也其實是特別精緻，還是肩寬窄腰，除了有時候特別像大叔似的一些習慣以外都無從挑剔，不，其實像大叔的地方在堂本剛的眼裡也是可愛的沒誰了。

其實堂本剛是知道他們應該是互相有好感的，但是奈何他以前的經歷實在讓他害怕隨意敞開心扉，更不用說是談戀愛了。

而光一也從來不逼他去面對他們的關係。

“早上想吃什麼？我給你做。”刮掉小鬍子的光一又看起來一表人才，抬手幫堂本剛嘴角殘留的一點牙膏泡沫給抹掉，笑得眼睛都瞇成了一條線。

“你隨便做，都可以。”無法忽視自己內心咯噔跳了一大下，剛退去的紅潮又浮上自己臉頰。

“那就做吱喲喜歡的熱蛋糕！”

06

到了晚上等堂本剛去把自己製作的療傷藥草帶去鎮上賣完回家，光一都已經做好一桌的飯菜等他回來了，對比以前累了一天回家還是只有自己一個人面對積了一層灰的餐桌，這種溫暖的感覺每每都讓他溼了眼眶。

“吱喲最近特別喜歡這種睡衣阿？”光一扯扯自己身上質感特別好的深紅色睡衣，看著堂本剛穿著同款深藍色睡衣在床上看書。爬上床枕在堂本剛的腿上，鼻尖竄入的是剛剛沐浴用的草藥味，淡淡的特別好聞。

“嗯啊，這種睡衣不僅質料好，穿脫也只要打開扣子就好了很方便呀。”

“怎麼了？扣醬不喜歡？”

等了半天沒得到反應，堂本剛才把視線從書中挪開，結果發現光一整個人蜷了起來靠在腿邊顫抖。

“扣醬！！你怎麼了！！”觸碰到那顫抖的背脊的發現竟是一片火熱，猛地跳起把堂本剛壓在床上，才發現光一的白色狼耳朵蹦了出來，身後的白色尾巴正興奮的不停搖晃拍打。

“你...！！”話才到嘴邊就被迅速打斷，第一次的接吻直接跳過羞澀的嘴唇輕碰，直接就含住堂本剛的唇峰吸吮，舌也相互交纏，呼出的氣息都是熱的打在兩人的臉上。

堂本剛身為年紀比較長的那一方，看這狀況也知道是光一性成熟，發情期來了。他既期待又膽怯，欲拒還迎的手輕輕推在光一結實的胸肌上被一把攢住。

“吱喲不要怕，不論什麼事情都交給我，我願意接受你的所有。”雖然發情熱侵蝕著他的理智，但仍然強撐著僅存的意識。

堂本剛被籠罩在光一的影子之下，四周充斥著他男性的味道，他屈服了，他屈服在光一的溫柔與愛，決定再敞開一次原本緊閉的心扉。

“扣醬...”吻了吻光一煎熬的眉間。“是扣醬的話，可以唷...”

“剛剛吱喲說這件睡衣好脫是吧...”光一稍微直起腰，舔舔自己的嘴唇，慢條斯理的一顆一顆扒開睡衣的釦子。

啪—啪—

簡直沒有聽過比這個更色情的解扣子聲音了。

但沒想到更色的是當這解扣子的聲音發生在自己的身上的時候，而且對方還是咬著扣子一顆一顆拉開的。

明明在發情期的不是他，但是卻覺得身體在期待著被佔有。

進入的過程極其順利，堂本剛的身體也隨著一聲一聲舒服的呻吟而產生變化，在他頭上出現的是漆黑毛色的狼耳朵，光一一邊更加奮力挺進深處，一邊舔拭他的耳朵根，騰出一隻手指故意在尾椎的地方搔癢，嬌喘聲更加拔高，這次直接炸出了黑色的大尾巴。

堂本剛也顧不得自己沒辦法好好控制他的化型，性愛的浪潮把他的意識滾進一層一層的浪花之中上下波動， 總是壓抑的心情久違的得到了解脫。

“我愛你。”下身凶狠的挺進深處，同時溫柔的吻去堂本剛眼角因過度的快感而湧出的淚水。

07

等到事後兩人泡在浴桶裡面，堂本剛才說出了自己的身世。

狼的毛色可以當成判斷法力容量大小的依據，越黑表示越強。光一被拋棄的理由很簡單，因為他明明是黑狼家庭，卻出了一隻白毛種。

而堂本剛則是完全相反，他出生在白狼群，原本是受到大家的寵愛與愛戴，下一屆狼王自然非他莫屬，但他一個很要好的親友卻為了權力而背叛了。

說他是不幸之種，說他是混血，說他是混進來的奸細，說他其實是要害狼群。重傷的言語太容易產生了，原本大家還不信，但是懷疑的種子已經種下了，要使其發芽並不難，最終他被圍攻咬成重傷拋下了。

堂本剛敘說的時候表情非常淡然，並沒有多大的情緒，但是光一卻眼露殺意，憤怒的都把木桶給掰下一角。

“現在我有光一了，不用回去想那些事情。”

“嗯！有我在，以後誰都不能欺負你！”

“現在也不會有人欺負我了，重點只要你不背叛我就好。”

“我不僅要保護你，我也一生不會離開你不會背叛你。”從水裡執起堂本剛的手，虔誠的在手背上印下一吻。

08

“扣醬，我肚子餓了～～～～”

“馬上給你弄吃的～”

趴在床上的身子上布滿點點紅印，埋在被子裡的聲音簡直都像是被蜜給浸過似的撒嬌。而光裸著上半身的男人眼角紋路更加深了，但是寵溺的笑卻是沒有變過。

他的腰上有著一條舊傷痕，橫槓在累累分明的腹肌上特別猙獰。

“我親愛的狼王，你想要吃熱蛋糕配蜂蜜呢？還是熱蛋糕配鮮奶油呢？或者是熱蛋糕配黃油？”

“只要是你做的都好～”

門外待著守衛的四匹灰狼你看我我看你，默默把頭埋進自己的爪子裡，用爪子把耳朵給壓住。

新上任的狼王還有他的伴侶太甜了怎麼辦，在線等，急。

END


End file.
